


El nuevo empleado de la ESPN

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stilinski Twins, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale es uno de los pilotos de carreras más afamados, acostumbrado a tener toda la atención sobre él hasta que un pequeño reportero le ignora y le hace ver sus defectos indirectamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El nuevo empleado de la ESPN

**Author's Note:**

> He hecho esto mientras mi padre me hablaba sobre la vida de universitaria que no tengo así que cualquier cosa fuera de congruencia ese es el problema.
> 
> No me he olvidado de ''De amores mágicos e historias antiguas'' solo me quedé algo trabada en el capítulo de Isaac pero pronto estará listo y actualizaré. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo mientras lo hacía.<br />  
> Comenten y dejen kudos que ese es mi salario.<br />  
> Gracias.

                                                                      

 

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche cuando los periodistas y fotógrafos atacaron a cada uno de los pilotos con preguntas que se sabían de memoria y repetían hasta el cansancio. Había sonrisas falsas, mujeres demasiado maquilladas, todo muy plástico porque en el fondo cada uno de esos reporteros les odiaban tanto como les idolatraban. 

Sobre todo al grandísimo Derek Hale. Mujeres en la cama no le faltaban los viernes y los martes, ni tampoco fiestas en clubes privados con jóvenes hormonados a los que solo les toqueteaba un poco al bailar. Tenía demasiadas victorias en su haber y planeaba seguir ganando, era joven, tenía dinero, un atractivo indiscutible y ganas de seguir en esa industria.   
  
-Tal vez si te consiguieras algo estable no tendrías que cambiar de móvil cada quince días -Le decía Érica, su guapa y astuta manager. Derek solo le tiraba a loco mientras coqueteaba con la persona de turno. Si, persona porque a Derek le gustaban hombres y mujeres por igual. Lo de las mujeres había sido común en su vida desde que pudo hablar pero los chicos, de eso no se dio cuenta hasta que un crio desastroso un año menor que él le había besado a los quince años. Después de ese episodio Derek Hale se declaró bisexual, aunque no salió con el chiquillo porque era el favorito del capitán del equipo de básquet y él era escuálido en ese entonces.

  
Respondía preguntas con una sonrisa medio sincera, tratando de salir bien en cada foto que le tomaban. Había demasiadas personas sobre él, excepto un chico con su equipo.   
Era delgado, un poco pálido con la piel adornada de lunares. Tenía una sonrisa fácil que le dedicaba a la cámara y al entrevistado Jackson Whittemore, representante del corredor Kyle Parrish.  
La sangre le hirvió en envidia porque Kyle no era tan bueno, siempre llegaba detrás de él, por eso mismo él tenía a todos los reporteros encima pero Kyle tenía al más bonito de todos. No sabía su nombre, la empresa para la que trabajaba pero esos ojitos castaños deberían mirarlo a él y no al segundo en llegar a la meta. 

  
-Isaac -Llamó sin muchos ánimos a su jefe de equipo recibiendo un simple movimiento de cabeza como respuesta. -¿Quién es él? -Exigió evitando que la voz le saliera de niño mimado aunque lo fuera.

  
-El nuevo reportero de la ESPN -Dijo sin más, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

El chico terminó la corta entrevista con una sonrisa que en todos los demás reporteros cambiaba de intención apenas se escuchaba el ''fuera'' del camarógrafo, pero ese chico solo se despidió de forma amable y tomó su camino en otra dirección que no era la suya.  
Su ego estaba cayendo un poco, casi nada, por la nula atención del nuevo chico de la ESPN.

  
-Debo irme, que tengan buenas noches -Se despidió con la sonrisa más falsa de la noche tratando de ir a encontrarse con ese chiquillo recién graduado que, al parecer, no sabía quién era el rey de las entrevistas.

  
Érica y Isaac le siguieron con pasos lentos, alejando las cámaras con un simple gesto de mano sin comprender porque de pronto Hale no quería más lentes sobre su persona.  
Planeaba pasar casualmente frente al reportero para que este al verlo se le lanzara con preguntas que ya se sabía pero que con gusto las respondería porque esa boquita debería servir para algo más que hablar: besar, claro.

  
-En tres, dos... -El de la cámara hizo un gesto que el reportero rellenó con una sonrisa dedicada a los gemelos Carver. Sin duda su plan de pasar casualmente estaba algo corto porque ahora debía esperar a que Ethan y Aiden acabaran de hablar, por no decir coquetear, frente a la cámara con el chico.   
Llenó sus pulmones de aire decidido a pasar por detrás, ese chico lo iba a ver e iba a ir tras él. Si, ese era un buen plan, sin pies ni cabeza pero un plan.

  
Sonrió a los fotógrafos ignorando que a su espalda se llevaba a cabo una entrevista mientras el caminaba. Y siguió caminando hasta la entrada del edificio de la fiesta pre-carrera porque el reportero de la ESPN ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, aunque su fotógrafo le disparó algunos flashes.  
  
-¿Herido? -Preguntó Isaac con burla en su voz. Pero Derek no respondió, claro que no respondió, era un chiquillo idiota que tal vez le despedían por haberse perdido una entrevista con él.  
  
No había muchos periodistas dentro de la fiesta pero si los suficientes como para tener que cuidarse de no hacer nada inapropiado o serian comidos por leones.  
Aun así, con la advertencia pintada figurativamente en rojo, Derek no paró de coquetear con cuanta dama se la pusiera fácil. Planeaba hacer eso durante el resto de la noche hasta que alguna ganara el juego y terminara en su cama dispuesta a darle un orgasmo mediocre, con gemidos gatunos, pero orgasmo finalmente.

  
Sus dos acompañantes brillaban por su ausencia  mientras el bailaba a distancia prudente de los cuerpos. Estaba solo pero no por eso idiota, tal vez el whisky se le había asentado de forma incorrecta en el estómago pero estaba cuerdo. 

  
O tal vez no, porque en la parte superior del local estaba el chiquillo que no le entrevistó. Tenía los dedos ocupados toqueteando una cámara mientras hablaba con Scott McCall, el jefe de Aiden Carver. Parecían animados ahí arriba, lejos de todos los cuerpos apretujados, la sonrisa fácil le bailaba en los labios con cariño y no culpen a Derek si deseó esa sonrisa para él. 

  
Siempre había sido solitario pero no por eso no se le antojaba alguien con quien despertar en las mañanas y si era esa sonrisa la que le despertara cada mañana  el mundo entero podría irse a la goma porque el sería plenamente feliz.  
  
-Coup de foudre -Dijo una vocecilla conocida en su oído. 

  
-Allison -Saludó abriendo sus brazos para saludar a la joven Argent. Gracias ahora su auto llevaba una flecha plateada por el patrocinio de su familia, los primeros que confiaron en él.

  
-Lucías entretenido -El corredor se permitió un sonrojo en la punta de las orejas por ser descubierto.

  
-Solo miraba -Colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de la joven llevándole lejos de la pista de baile.

  
-A Stiles -Allison sonrió dirigiendo su vista al lugar donde seguía McCall con el periodista. 

  
-¿Quién es Stiles? -Preguntó elevando la vista en el preciso instante en que Allison saludaba al chico con su diestra.

  
-El nuevo reportero de la ESPN -Stiles devolvió el gesto, sosteniendo su cámara con una mano.

  
-¿La ESPN tiene un nuevo reportero? -Preguntó fingiendo demencia.  
-El mismo al que estabas mirando cuando te encontré -La chica le arqueó las cejas escrutando su rostro de una forma casi malévola por la sonrisa en sus labios. -Le diré que nos haga un par de fotos.

  
-Cualquiera puede hacernos fotos, Ali -Pronunció entre dientes esperando que la chica en realidad no le tomara la palabra.

  
-Nadie como Stiles -Dijo ella enviando un mensaje por el móvil con la vista fija donde se encontraba McCall y, ahora nombrado, Stiles.

  
Sus ojos se alzaron sin permiso viendo como el joven tomaba la muñeca del moreno y empezaba el recorrido por las escaleras que los llevaría directo a ellos.  
Eso le dolió a su ego. Stiles ni siquiera se había sonrojado o mostrado alguna reacción al saber que le iba a tomar una foto con Allison Argent. Una lucecita se prendió en su cabeza tras ese pensamiento.

  
-¿De dónde le conoces? -La voz le salió más dura de lo que pretendía, pero la chica solo sonrió.  
-De la universidad, siempre me lo encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo ensayos de libros,  estudiaba literatura.

  
Derek casi se cae de la silla al enterarse de eso. Definitivamente no tenía pinta de escritor, incluso le veía pinta de actor o celebridad. Benditos de la ESPN que le dieron el trabajo como reportero aun sin serlo realmente.

  
-Fue un caza talentos, le vio tomando fotografías y le ofreció el puesto. -Allison se puso de pie justo antes de que ambos chicos llegaran a ellos. -Stiles -Arrastró un poco las letras en lo que sus delgados brazos se cernían sobre la espalda del chico.

  
-Allison, cuanto tiempo, estás guapísima -Derek rodó los ojos.  
-Pero si tú, en definitiva la televisión te sienta bien -Stiles tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.  
-Te presento a Scott McCall -El aludido dio un paso al frente saludando a la joven Argent -Scotty, ella es Allison. 

  
-Mucho gusto -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con sus manos estrechadas. Derek quiso vomitar al imaginarse corazoncitos brillando al rededor del par.

  
-Les presento a Derek Hale, bueno a ti, Stiles que seguro que él y tu amigo ya se conocen -Allison rio suavemente mirando más de lo debido al moreno -Derek, él es Stiles Stilinski, reportero de la ESPN y en sus ratos libres fotógrafo -Derek se puso de pie mirando al chico de pies a cabeza. Para tener un nombre tan extraño era muy bien parecido, esos lunares en su rostro se adivinaban siguiendo por debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba encima.

  
-Mucho gusto -Stiles no estiró la mano y él tampoco. Aunque sus ojos no dejaban de mirarle cada vez más penetrante sin ser consciente de eso.  
-Mucho gusto -Respondió después de cinco segundos en los que se giró para obtener un nuevo trago de Whisky.

  
-Un placer verte, Alli, yo debo ir a tomar algunas fotos antes de que se me haga tarde.  
-Quédate a la fiesta, Stiles. ¿A dónde más puedes ir? 

  
-Ehm... -El chico mordisqueaba su labio cuando se giró a verle -He quedado con el señor Whittmore y su equipo para una entrevista detallada.

  
-Oh... -Derek soltó un suspiro para no bufar. Ese chiquillo se estaba fijando en el equipo incorrecto definitivamente, además de que lo seguía ignorando.  
-Pero quédate con Scott, Alli y háganse amigos -Movió sus cejas un acto sugerente para ambos.

  
-Stiles... -McCall empezaba a decir algo cuando Allison le tomó del brazo.

  
-Una foto de los tres, Stiles -La chica le jaló un poco en señal de que posara para la cámara que ya estaba lista. El chico sonrió detrás del lente ajustando lo suficiente para poder tomarles una buena foto.

  
-Ha quedado perfecta -Allison le dio un rápido apretón en el hombro. -Un placer verte, Alli. Señor Hale.

  
El ego de Derek ahora estaba tan pisoteado que solo pudo elevar una mano para despedirse.

 

 

  
Dos días después aún seguía pensando que fue culpa de ese chico que no se llevó a nadie a la cama, ni tuvo un orgasmo mediocre. Ni siquiera pudo quererse un poquito porque el chico pasaba de él, le ignoraba como si fuera una zanahoria al final del plato. No se emborrachó y se fue rápido de la fiesta pero al salir se encontró con Jackson Whittemore abriendo la puerta de copiloto para Stiles. De solo recordarlo la frustración sexual se le venía enorme sobre su mullida cama, a la que por si fuera poco, había dejado tres horas antes porque tenía una carrera que ganar.  
Desganado tomó su casco para ir a encontrarse con su equipo, Érica estaba ya de pie al lado del auto con Isaac y Boyd a sus lados. Casi quiso estrangular a Boyd por no haberse presentado hasta ese momento pero las ganas se le fueron al notar  de su frustración sexual con lunares  también estaba parado ahí, charlando muy amigablemente con el fotógrafo, un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, en cierta forma le recordaba a Kyle, el corredor que pudo tener una charla abierta con Stiles. 

  
-Ahí estás -Érica le regaló una sonrisa siniestra que decía ‘apúrate’ por todos lados.  
-Lo siento, estaba algo nervioso.

  
-No se preocupe, señor Hale, podemos empezar cuando usted quiera -El reportero rodó entre sus dedos el micrófono mirándole con una sonrisa falsa, nada que ver con la que le daba a los gemelos Carver.

  
-Si quiere podemos empezar ya -Stiles asintió parándose frente a la cámara.

  
-Tres, dos... -El gesto del camarógrafo llegó a tiempo para que ambos se recompusieran. Uno de la empatía que sentía hacia el corredor y el otro de las ganas de besarlo ahí mismo.

  
-Nos encontramos aquí con Derek Hale, justo antes de que empiece la carrera. Dígame, señor hale ¿Cuál es su pronóstico para esta carrera luego de tantas victorias?

  
-Todo podría pasar hoy, hay buenos competidores, buenas motivaciones y sobre todo muchas ganas de ganar de parte de todos, realmente creo que todo es posible.

  
-Unas palabras muy humildes de su parte -Stiles exhalo un suspiro y Derek quiso tomarle del cuello para robarle el aliento y que dejara de hacer eso -Espero que sea una excelente carrera y mucha suerte para usted.

  
-Fuera -Stiles bajó el micrófono, retirando la sonrisa a penas la luz verde se apagó.

  
-Muchas gracias, Érica, Isaac, Boyd, Señor Hale -El fotógrafo continuo disparando fotos hasta el momento en que Stiles dio media vuelta. Derek no le miró luego de que se dijo fuera, no quería verlo para descubrir que seguía con ganas de besarlo. Eso no estaba bien, era un periodista que había estudiado literatura y trabaja de vez en cuando como fotógrafo. (Aunque empezaba a dudar de esa teoría porque el chico siempre estaba por ahí con una cámara y un micrófono). Pero además de eso, Derek comenzaba a enamorarse de esas sonrisas que le daba a las otras personas, de las miradas cálidas que desbordaba y los toques amistosos con los que trataba a todos, menos a él. 

  
Le vio acercarse a la camioneta y cambiar su micrófono y apuntador por una cámara de buena calidad, revisó unas cuantas cosas bajo su mirada sin ser consciente de ella. 

  
-¿Nervioso, Derek? No me sorprendería si Stiles escribiera una mala nota sobre ti. Los hiciste esperar una hora, una hora y tu excusa fue: estaba nervioso. Eso quitando que solo pudo decirte unas cuantas líneas por tu retraso. -Érica le apuntó con un dedo. -Sube al auto y gana la carrera que si no, la próxima entrevista que tengas para ESPN será con Lydia Martin y no con Stiles -Derek no dijo nada luego de aquel regaño. Era hombre de pocas palabras pero saber que había podido tener la presencia del chico una hora antes le había dejado mudo.

  
Esa carrera la ganó igual que las anteriores. Su recompensa fue que al fin tendría una entrevista con Stiles de media hora en la que debía estar preparado para todo porque el chico iba a ser vocero de sus fans.

 El lugar acordado fue el garaje donde tenía su preciado auto y unos cuantos trofeos, había dos sillas altas, tres cámaras y un periodista bastante bien vestido con una tablet en sus manos.

  
-En cinco minutos -Le avisaron mientras tomaba su asiento al lado del chico. Lo normal era que tuvieran una charla previa pero él había llegado tarde y ahora solo iban a poder darse las buenas tardes antes de que empezara la entrevista. 

  
Stiles movía frenéticamente su pierna derecha revisando algunas preguntas para estar preparado, aunque las reales iban a ser sorteadas y ninguno tenía conocimiento sobre el curso que iba a tomar.

  
-En treinta segundos -Los dos se enderezaron, se pusieron cómodos y cuando se dio la señal Stiles empezó la entrevista.

  
Todo era muy fluido, tranquilo, sin tensiones ni coqueteos esporádicos como los que había sufrido antes, de hecho el chico parecía estar hablando con una persona común y corriente, a veces sonreía, daba comentarios pero no bromeaba como lo había hecho con el equipo Whittemore en la entrevista que se transmitió el día anterior a la carrera.

  
Cuando se anunció el corte, Stiles cerró los ojos, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Su cuello blanco parecía hecho como pastelito mordisqueable, igual que sus labios entreabiertos.

  
-Muy buen trabajo señor Hale, igual tú, Stiles. -Uno de los encargados les apretó el hombro al mismo tiempo.

  
-Gracias -Murmuró el periodista desabrochando el único botón de su saco. Se puso de pie con un pequeño salto ayudando a los técnicos a sacarse el micrófono y el apuntador.

  
-Deberían ir a tomar algo juntos para que se rompa esa pequeña tensión que tienen y estén más cómodos en la entrevista que tendrán pasado mañana -Sugirió el director con una sonrisa.

  
-Lo siento, señor, pero quiero descansar, tal vez en otra ocasión, Stiles.

  
-No se preocupe, comprendo que es muy ocupado y necesita reposo. Si me disculpan yo debo verme con el equipo Carver -Derek no supo si el tono de Stiles fue sarcástico o solo fue su imaginación.

 

  
Supo la respuesta dos días después cuando caminaba a su camerino para tener la entrevista con ESPN, esa que iba a hacer Stiles.  
-Enserio, Matt, me odia, se cree el mismísimo rey y espera que yo también me ponga a sus pies.   
-Cálmate, Sti, que tienes que entrevistarlo en una hora.  
-Y te apuesto a que no ha llegado siquiera, empezaremos tarde y yo me voy a llevar otra llamada de atención porque el señorito mimado Hale estaba nervioso, o está cansado.   
-Stiles...  
-No es más que un hipócrita, frente a las cámaras es todo sonrisas pero detrás de ellas nos cree sus súbditos que debemos esperar todo el tiempo por él. No pude desearle suerte a Kyle por su culpa, nos tuvo esperándole una hora, Matt, una hora en la que solo pude enviarle un mensaje de texto a mi mejor amigo porque necesitaba esa jodida entrevista de cinco segundos, cinco segundos que se hicieron una maldita hora.  
-Te estás estresando, Stiles.   
-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, las personas de su tipo no me agradan, hasta Jackson Whittemore se ha portado mejor conmigo y todos dicen que es un idiota. Si él es un idiota no sé cómo clasificar a Hale.  
-Tranquilo, Stiles, te saldrán canas.  
-Sí, ya... Ya -Derek apretó los labios en una línea recta aguantándose las ganas de decirle que no era así, que era... diferente.

  
Soltó un suspiro retomando su camino para encontrarse con Isaac junto a los de vestuario para que le ayudaran.  
-¿Soy hipócrita, Isaac? -Cuestionó quince minutos antes de ir a tomar su puesto en el sofá para tener la charla amistosa con el periodista.  
-Un poco -Contesto el de rizos sin pensarlo. Eso le dolió a Derek.  
-¿De verdad? -Se atrevió a cuestionar.  
-Sí, Derek, de verdad pero eso a ti nunca te ha importado, ahora deja de fruncir el ceño.  
  
Derek se sintió pésimo en esos instantes. Siempre decía que no debían olvidar de donde venían pero ahora resultaba que era hipócrita, no lo era, solo quería ocultar su nostalgia crónica. No quería a nadie cerca y lo exasperaban muchas veces, no era del todo su culpa.  
-Dos minutos -Le avisaron antes de entrar y sentarse en el amplio sofá. Stiles ya estaba ahí. Derek recordó sus palabras '' Piensa que todos debemos esperar por él''

  
-Hey -Saludó sin saber que hacer exactamente.

  
-Buenas noches -Respondió el chico con uno de sus dedos en su mejilla izquierda.

  
-Buenas noches -Miró al chico por unos segundos. Era más atractivo a esa distancia, donde solo podía observarle a él, con sus dedos de pianista y sus pestañas espesas. Recordó cómo se veían los demás a su alrededor y quiso sentirse igual, quería de eso que Stiles les daba a los demás. 

-Vamos a retrasar media hora la grabación, hay fallos con las cámaras -Avisaron robándole un suspiro.

-Si quiere puede cancelar -Dijo Stiles despacio, sin mirarle. 

-No, estoy bien -El chico asintió, adoptando una posición más cómoda en el sofá.

-Claro, el señor Hale está bien -El tono le salió amargo. Derek supo en ese instante que algo iba mal pero ignoró la advertencia.

-Solo es media hora -Dijo sin darse cuenta que estaba arruinando más la situación -No es mucho tiempo.

-Uhm -Stiles cerró sus ojos retirando el apuntador de su oído.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, parecían años pero solo eran minutos.

Derek empezó a moverse incomodo en su asiento, dando miradas a los camarógrafos que no parecían encontrar la falla.

-¿Está cómodo, señor? -Preguntó el chico.

-Sí, todo bien -No le sonrió a pesar de que el joven si lo hacía -Solo tengo algo de sed. -Stiles asintió.

-Le traeré agua -Se puso de pie sin ninguna ceremonia y bajó del set hablando con una de las maquillistas en su camino a encontrar algo que tomar.

Stiles volvió con una botella de agua cerrada y se la tendió. Derek solo le miró antes de abrirla y darle un trago pequeño que pasó a fuerzas porque había leído que el agua embotellada era agua de la llave y eso podía traerle consecuencias que no quería ni imaginar.

-Está todo listo -Se escuchó después de unos cuantos minutos en los que Stiles parecía meditar algo y lució así durante toda la hora que compartieron haciendo preguntas y dando respuestas. No podían fingir ser amigos pero si podían fingir que se llevaban bien. Lo cual no era del todo falso porque a Derek le gustaba Stiles aunque Stiles pensara que era un hipócrita, algo que iba a demostrar que no era verdad, pero otro día porque esa noche había una fiesta por parte de Silver Industries y él debía estar ahí si o si por ser su logro el festejado.

Por supuesto no supo que Stiles no corrió con la misma suerte, que el chico se quedó a trabajar horas después durante esa noche en la clasificación de fotos que se iban a publicar y el articulo para Men's Health sobre el grandísimo Derek Hale.

Esa noche Derek se llevó a la cama un chico delgado con nariz afilada y ojos castaños, nadie podía juzgarlo si al terminar dijo ''Stiles'' y no Liam. Su cerebro semi-inconsciente sabía que quería a ese periodista en su cama y no al crio de 21 años con el que despertó en un motel.

  
Vio la entrevista con Érica y Boyd en la pantalla de su departamento aunque sin verla realmente porque su cabeza solo le recordaba fragmentos que había dicho Stiles sobre él. 

-Érica… Tú conoces a Lydia ¿Verdad? -La rubia asintió. -¿Crees que ella tenga el número de Stiles? Le debo una copa -Se excusó con la mirada fija en la pantalla. En ese momento Stiles se reía, contagiándole a él también. Deseaba que fuera real, que el chico riera a su lado, le mirara y sonriera.

-Stiles no es del tipo acostón de una noche, Derek créeme y como le has tratado solo te acepta el trago para no quedar mal. 

-¿Cómo le he tratado? -Preguntó dolido porque a su punto de vista Stiles era el primer desconocido con el que se portaba bien.

-Haciéndole esperar una hora, dándole miradas de repulsión, tratándolo como a tu criado... Tal vez te lo acepte para ponerte veneno en tu vaso -Érica se acomodó en su lugar.

-No me di cuenta -Dijo como si eso justificara todo. 

-Por eso mismo no te daré su número, además creo que sale con Kyle Parrish. 

-Yo escuché que salía con Malia Tate, su compañera en la revista de deportes. 

-¿De la ESPN? -Preguntó Derek casi de forma casual.

-En esa misma, el chico tiene talento.

-Por eso mismo no lo vas a buscar, Der, ese chico es demasiado bueno para ti.

El ego de Derek estaba humillado, destrozado y regado por todo el mundo. Pero su orgullo seguía intacto así que no dejo que se le notara mientras escogía el ramo de rosas rojas más grande, vistoso y hermoso que pudo encontrar.

-¿Que quiere que diga, Señor? -Preguntó la jovencita con una tarjeta en su mano.

  
-Ehm... -Esa era una muy buena pregunta que no sabía cómo responder -Solo, ten un buen día. 

-¿Con su nombre?

-Solo las iniciales -Respondió con un suspiro envuelto en lazos de nervios.-Envíelo al edificio de la revista de ESPN para Stiles Stilinski. Trabaja en la planta de fotografía -La chica asintió sonriendo como lo hacen los adolescentes.

-Firme aquí -Derek alargo su tarjeta mientras firmaba el pedido. -Muchas gracias, señor que tenga un buen día.  
  
Dos días después le envió un lobo de peluche, pero esta vez la tarjeta decía ''Me gustas, Stiles'' con sus iniciales inconfundibles, según él porque el pobre reportero se pasó una hora mirando al lobo como si este pudiera decirle que carajo significa ‘’D.H.’’ y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Stuart le sacó de su  monólogo para que fuera a trabajar.  
  
Derek se ponía nervioso pensando en la reacción que tendría al chico al ver los regalos porque después del peluche empezó a enviar chocolates, pasteles, libros, galletas decoradas, simples vasos de café. Todos con tarjetas que decían ''me gustan tus ojos'' o ''me gusta tu sonrisa'' todas frases que se sacaba de la manga antes de pagar con su tarjeta, pero no por eso menos cierta. Tal vez el chico ni siquiera sabía que era él, porque D.H. no decía mucho, incluso empezaba a pensar que tiraba sus regalos y que su esfuerzo era por nada hasta que un jueves prendió la televisión y lo encontró entrevistando a Ethan Carver, al principio se sintió celoso porque Ethan podía colocarle una mano en el hombro, darle golpecitos en los costados y hasta abrazarle para finalizar la entrevista de golpe pero entonces la vio, en la muñeca izquierda de Stiles estaba la pequeña pulsera que había enviado con un pastel de chocolate. Era de cuero, con un trisquel grabado y pequeños cordones para amarrarla. Era el mismo trisquel que llevaba su auto en el techo así que era obvio que D.H. era Derek Hale, a menos que el chico fuera muy idiota pero de idiota no tenía nada, lo sabía de buena fuente,  así que el joven Stilinski estaba recibiendo sus regalos, los guardaba y hasta los usaba.  
Se preguntó que haría si le enviaba un anillo de compromiso.

  
Los siguientes regalos fueron arreglos de dulces e incluso un día le envió una hamburguesa con papas rizadas, cortesía de Allison, que le apoyaba en su intento de conquistarlo, a escondidas de todos por supuesto. También fue ella misma la que le dijo que Stiles no salía con Kyle Parrish pero si pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

 

El día en que le dijeron que iba a tener otra entrevista con Stiles para la revista le había enviado un tomo de ''Criaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas'' autografiado por J.K. Rowling. Le había costado demasiado en comparación a otros libros pero valió la pena cuando Allison le habló para decirle que ella estaba ahí cuando lo recibió, en una visita de cortesía, y el chico estuvo sin poder hablar media hora. Lo cual era demasiado ya que según Argent cuando Stiles no estaba trabajando tendía a hablar hasta que las circunstancias ameritaban silencio.

Supuso que para el chico su presencia era una de esas’’ circunstancias’’, por eso no hablaba. Pero ese tema, igual que lo que había dicho a Matt se quedó archivado en la cajita ''Le demostraré a Stiles que soy un buen tipo'' 

  
Hasta que todo se fue a la goma cuando no le vio sentado en el café al que llegaba una hora y media tarde por el mal tráfico, Boyd irrumpiendo en su departamento para decirle no-sé-que y su alarma que decidió guardar silencio, tal vez no en ese orden pero esos  factores ayudaron a que Derek llegara tarde a su cita, laboral por supuesto, con Stiles.

Stiles jugueteaba con su grabadora mientras caminaba a la salida del café, parecía tenso, molesto y hasta un poco triste. Había dejado el dinero de su taza de café sobre la mesa y nada más.  
Derek le vio mientras bajaba de su camaro a una cuadra de ahí, si corría lo podía alcanzar, tal vez montado ya en su jeep pero le podía alcanzar, pedirle disculpas y lo que fuera necesario. El pensamiento siguió a su ego cuando vio a Kyle Parrish salirle al encuentro, le abrazó sin que el chico dijera nada, aunque desde su posición no podía escuchar pero lo intuyó. Igual que intuyó que cuando Stiles se pasó el brazo por su rostro fue para limpiar alguna lagrima.

Joder que si era idiota, le enviaba regalos, le decía que le gustaba y a la primera que se iban a encontrar lo dejaba plantado, literal porque había llegado un milenio tarde, un milenio, no importaba que dijera el reloj.

Parrish le subió a su auto estacionado frente al café y se fueron sin si quiera saber de su presencia.

  
Derek quería despotricar en ese mismo instante pero no lo hizo porque su orgullo seguía intacto y quería a Stiles, sin saber porque, ahora le quería. 

Se aguantó los gritos de Érica sin chistar por más que quisiera, se los merecía, había sido desobligado con su trabajo, con su equipo, no podía ser tan mimado todo el tiempo. Las otras personas también tenían quehaceres, no solo él. 

  
-Te conseguiré de nuevo esa entrevista y el entrevistador vendrá aquí para que no llegues tarde, Hale -Fue lo último que dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

Dos horas después le llegó el aviso de que al día siguiente en punto de las cuatro de la tarde iba a tener la entrevista. 

A las tres treinta ya estaba duchado, vestido, con el departamento oliendo a limpio, sin ningún detalle de mal gusto para detectar. Los nervios de pronto eran gusanitos que le devoraban desde adentro ante la idea de tener a Stiles en su departamento. Tal vez así le escuchaba lo suficiente para poder perdonarlo.

Tenía mucho que aprender, demasiado y quería hacerlo con él. No más noches de sexo rápido, ni coqueteos con personas a las que no conocía. Quería mañanas con la sonrisa que le había visto al chico, poder besarle antes de una carrera y estar seguro que al llegar la noche iba a verle a los ojos castaños con sus dedos recorriendo sus lunares. 

Quería a Stiles y en definitiva el chico que apareció detrás de su puerta no era Stiles.

-Señor Hale, buenas tardes soy Danny Mahealani de la ESPN y vengo a hacerle la entrevista para la revista.

-Oh... ¿Y Stiles? -La pregunta se le escapó de los labios antes de darse cuenta.

-Stiles está ocupado -Respondió algo cortante.

-Claro, pasa -El chico profano su departamento sin curiosear. Derek se lo agradeció porque había limpiado para Stiles no para ese tal Danny.

Le ofreció agua por educación y respondió a las preguntas lo mejor que podía, ese trabajo iba a ser de Stiles y lo iba a hacer bien o eso pensó hasta que la pregunta ¿tiene pareja? Llegó y Derek no pudo responder. No tenía pareja pero estaba enamorado de Stiles, soñaba con él, pensaba en él. Mordió su labio inferior y dijo ''quisiera...'' pero no añadió nada más.

 

  
No supo nada de Stiles hasta que Scott le llamó por teléfono preguntándole si le había divertido jugar con su mejor amigo. Solo le preguntó porque cuando quiso responder ya había colgado. 

Nadie le ayudaba a sentirse menos como una mierda, absolutamente nadie, por un momento pensó en solo dejarlo pasar, seguir adelante, dejar al chico seguir también pero no lo logró, le resultó imposible no pensar en el cada vez que miraba un anuncio con rosas, los documentales de lobos, las librerías, las bibliotecas, los comerciales de ESPN y hasta McDonald's.

Stiles se le había metido en las venas sin proponérselo.

 Decidió hacer lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio un jueves a medio día mientras iba a sus prácticas. 

Torció el volante en la primera desviación y condujo hasta el edificio de la revista ESPN, su chaqueta le pesaba en los hombros cuando atravesó las puertas.

-¿Stilinski? -Pregunto en recepción.

-¿De parte de quién?

-Derek Hale -Respondió sin más.

-Oh... Octavo piso -Fue todo lo que dijo la muchacha.

  
El elevador le resulto pequeño con sus fuertes respiraciones. Su corazón iba como caballo desbocado, quería huir y paró en seco cuando vio a Stiles en el ventanal de espaldas a él mientras le dictaba algo a un chico que parecía recién graduado.   
En su muñeca ya no estaba la pulsera que le había regalado, pero tal vez no le odiaba aun. Tal vez realmente era demasiado bueno para él y su egoísta corazón.

  
-Stilinski-Dijo con la boca seca en el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de él. 

El periodista se giró a verlo, unas gafas de pasta cubrían sus ojos y sus labios estaban hinchados por tanto morderlos.

  
-Señor Hale -Dijo de inmediato alarmado -¿Sucede algo? -Los ojos color avellana le miraban brillosos por algo que no supo que era. 

  
-Nada -Respondió con las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Igual que con las tarjetas no preparó nada, solo se desvió del camino y vino a buscarlo. Otro gran plan de su autoría. –Sí pasa... -Dijo cuando estuvo seguro que empezaba a lucir como un idiota -Pasa que me he enamorado de ti y te he tratado mal sin darme cuenta, pasa que traté de hacer algo bien y lo arruiné porque tienes razón, soy un hipócrita que oculta sus propios sentimientos. Pasa que te quiero, Stiles, aunque tú no me quieras ni un poquito.  
  
Poco era decir que todos en el lugar se habían quedado callados porque Derek Hale estaba ahí, gritando, pero no de coraje, estaba gritándole a Stiles Stilinski que lo quería y hubiera sido genial, perfecto, un momento épico si se lo hubiera dicho a Stiles pero nadie debe juzgar a Derek Hale, a él nadie le dijo que Stiles tenían un hermano gemelo que trabajaba como redactor en el mismo edificio, misma planta y con la misma apariencia. La palabra gemelo le brillaba con luces de neón en el ventanal.

Una risilla se empezó a escuchar desde detrás de Derek mientras ''Stiles'' permanecía quieto frente a él con la boca abierta y los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas.

Derek se giró dispuesto a encarar a cualquiera que se atrevió a reírse, estaba dispuesto a decirle unas cuentas cosas, recordarle el día de su nacimiento y a su progenitora.

-¿Stiles? -Fue lo que salió de su boca al ver al dueño de la risa que ahora tintineaba por todo el piso. 

-Lo siento... Lo siento -Levantó una de sus manos en su dirección y con la otra trató de tapar su boca pero ni así pudo callarse.

-Así que, Señor Hale -Habló por fin el chico de los lentes -¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual ha venido a mi trabajo a gritarme que está enamorado de mi hermano?  -El orgullo del piloto ahora yacía tres metros bajo tierra en una caja, incinerado y con honores. -Eso pudo haber sido lo más romántico de no ser porque se ha equivocado de persona -El gemelo que no era Stiles recorrió todo el piso con su mirada mandando a todos a trabajar con ese simple gesto.

  
-Y-yo... No sabía que... -Stilinski, asintió con su cabeza un par de veces.

-Claro... -Pasó su mirada por encima del hombro de Derek hasta ver a su hermano -¿Quieres arreglar esto, Stiles? 

-Lo siento, Stu -Stiles aún llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro cuando arrastro a Hale al elevador. Su mirada no paraba, igual que sus manos. -Así que.... -Empezó tragándose la risa.

-Cállate -Gruño Derek con un toque de cariño -No digas nada -Le tomó de la cintura y besó sus labios como siempre había querido hacerlo. Saboreando el color rosa que tenían, disfrutando de esas costritas por las mordidas que se daba. 

Fue un beso lento, lleno de algo que no reconocía por no haberlo sentido nunca pero que podía acostumbrarse a tenerlo. 

-Te quiero más que poquito, Derek, pero solo por los libros -Stiles le besó de nuevo ignorando que había personas mirando, que era ESPN y no tendrían tiempo de pensar cómo hacer pública esa relación. Solo le besó porque ahora estaban juntos y Derek seguía siendo un idiota pero Stiles podía enseñarle a ser menos idiota y Derek le iba a subir al auto de carreras cada que quisiera porque eran algo. No novios porque eso era poco ni pareja porque era muy formal. Solo eran DerekYStiles.

*

 

-Me odian –Dijo Stiles una noche dejándose caer en el sofá del departamento de Derek –Tendré que conformarme con ser fotógrafo y hacer artículos para la Men’s Healt aunque no me quejo, ayer estuvieron los gemelos Carver ¿Los has visto? Están…  –Stiles miró las cejas fruncidas de Derek y sonrió –Son, bastante amigables los dos –Asintió sin retirar la mirada de su novio.

-Amigables –Repitió Derek caminando despacio hasta su novio.

-Exacto, amigables –Stiles se movió un poco queriendo hundirse en el sofá porque el piloto le miraba como si fuera su cena y no un novio cansado.

-Amigables –Dijo de nuevo –Me pregunto si Danny me encontrará amigable también.

-Oh… no hagas eso, Hale –Stiles entrecerró los ojos teniendo que mirar directamente hacia arriba porque él seguía acostado y su novio estaba de pie al lado del sofá.

-¿No hacer qué? Yo también quiero estar en la Men’s Health y saber si me encuentras amigable –El fotógrafo se mordió el labio inferior jalando con la punta de sus dedos la camisa del moreno.

-Yo trabajo ahí, si me das una buena sesión fotográfica te digo si eres amigable –Frunció sus labios en una línea recta sin mirarle –Claro, deben ser buenas fotos.

-¿Desnudo está bien? –Derek tomó la mano del gemelo Stilinski acariciando suavemente la yema de sus dedos.

-Desnudo está perfecto –Dijo el chico antes de moverse junto al moreno hasta su habitación –Me pagarían demasiado por esas fotos –La camiseta de Derek ya estaba en el suelo cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él –Pero en mi colección están mejor.

 


End file.
